Bellotopia
by Alejito480
Summary: Luego de que Simon y Marcy encontraran una ciudadela bajo tierra, conocen a un par de personas que los ayudaran para los peligros que se avecinan luego de la guerra...
1. Un nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos les escribe de nuevo Alejito480 con este nuevo fic que tratara sobre una****teoría****de "****Sogetsky****Perez****" La cual voy a dejar el****link****en mi perfil...**

**RESUMIENDO: La****teoría****trata sobre la cuidad de****bellotopia****y su****función****durante y****después****la guerra como refugio para los humanos sobrevivientes a la****caída****de la bamba y para las mutaciones estabilizadas como la familia de la Dulce Princesa, una parte de la****teoría****dice que Simón****y****Marcy****llegaron a este sitio y conocieron a la familia de la****DP****Y Ah alguien con un gran parecido a****Fionna****(De ahí los****fanfics****del Rey Helado) y este****consciente****o****inconscientemente****la recuerda...****también****una parte dice que****Gumbald****(El****Tío****/Abuelo de la****DP****) Ayudo en la****creación****del****Inchiridiom****y a la****transformación****de Simón****en el Rey helado... ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Qué tal si damos comienzo a este fic?**

**Nota personal: Quizá para los que hayan jugado "The walking dead" primera temporada se les parezca a la historia de Lee y Clementine...**

**VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**Un nuevo hogar**

-VAMOS MARCY CORRE-Grito Simón Petricov que era un hombre de 47 años con una barba color blanco al igual que su pelo vestía con un traje de color negro y unas gafas rotas por un lado, Su piel era Entre azul y blanca y a un costado de su pantalón tenía una corona dorada con 3 gemas rojas la del centro más grande que las demás-

-Esos monstruos nos siguen-Grito Marcy una niña de 8 años agarrada de la mano de Simón, Marcy vestía con un overol color azul y una blusa roja de fondo, Un cabello completamente negro que no le pasaba de los hombros, Su piel era gris y sus orejas algo puntiagudas y en su mano izquierda un muñeco al cual llamaba Hambo-

-Ya… casi...Llegam…-Trato de decir Simón pero por el cansancio cayo el suelo desmayado mientras veía una ciudadela protegida por una inmensa muralla de piedra luego de correr por 2 horas en las alcantarillas...

-¡NO!, DESPIERTA SIMÓN VAMOS, YA CASI LLEGAMOS- le suplico Marcy mientras esta veía como unas flechas provenientes de una balista en la muralla asesinaba a los zombis que la estaban siguiendo-

-Tranquila pequeña ya estamos aquí- Dijo una mujer ligeramente musculosa, con un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta las caderas y ligeramente más alta que Simón-Llévense al hombre a la ciudad ¡RAPIDO!-Ordeno Susana-

-Muchas gracias señora…-Dijo Marcy abrazando a Susana-

-De nada Pequeña… Soy Susana ¿y tú?-Pregunto curiosa-

-Marceline-dijo Marcy deshaciendo el abrazo

-¿El es tu padre?-pregunto Susana

-No… de hecho no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, solo a mi madre… hace un año antes de que bombardearan toda la ciudad… Simón me encontró cuando Salí del refugio en el que me dejo mi mamá y la cuidad estaba completamente destruida… no había ningún rastro de vida. Era horrible-Explico Marcy con un nudo en la garganta-

-Lo sé… Vamos adentro y ya me lo contaras todo

***Un rato mas tarde en una habitación del hospital de la ciudadela***

-Sus constantes cerebrales fluctúan de una manera anormal… eso indica un serio daño Psicológico-Dijo el doctor mirando una pantalla donde se mostraba las constantes de Simón-

-_Es por la corona-_Dijo Marcy casi en un susurro que Susana alcanzo a oír

-¿Te refieres a esa corona?-Dijo señalando la corona que tenia Simón en su pantalón-

-Si… Cada vez que se la pone se vuelve muy loco-Dijo Marcy algo asustada

-Interesante-Dijo Susana mientras Simón despertaba-

-Pero… ¿En…dónde estoy?...-Se preguntaba Simón casi dormido-

-¡Simón!, Te desmayaste llegando a la ciudadela…-Dijo Marcy mientras lo abrazaba-

-¿Estás bien Marcy? -Pregunto Simón

-Estoy bien Y Me alegra que tu también lo estés- Respondió Marcy deshaciendo el abrazo-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto otra vez

-Es Bellotopia, una ciudadela que se construyo bajo tierra hace algunos años, servía como sitio turístico, pero apenas empezó la guerra esto sirvió como refugio… desde ese día no sabemos nada de allí arriba…-Respondió Susana con algo de melancolía-

-Pues… no hay mucho rastro de vida allí arriba creo que solo quedamos los que estamos aquí… no creo que alguien sobreviviera a la caída de la bomba- explico Simón

-Que mal… y esas cosas verdes… ¿Qué eran?-Pregunto el doctor

-Son mutaciones a causa de la gran radiación que libero la bomba, hay millones por el mundo-explico Simón-

-¿Humanos?-pregunto Susana

-Probablemente-Respondió Simón-

-Bien… ya les asignamos un sitio donde tú y Marceline puedan quedarse… pero antes debo decirte que aquí no solo hay humanos, hay mutaciones estabilizadas a causa de razones desconocidas, Niños, Adultos o ancianos, Es de esperarse que les acojan bien-explico Susana antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación- Vamos, Podemos irnos-

Y Luego de salir del hospital, se pudo ver una ciudadela protegida por un gran domo de cristal y por su perímetro una muralla de piedra, al seguir caminando por las calles se podía ver cosas raras, mutaciones de todo tipo mientras Susana les explicaba el funcionamiento del lugar, era una ciudad que no dependía de nada en su exterior… Luego de caminar por un buen rato Marcy vio a una niña que vestía con un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un cabello corto de color rosa al igual que su piel y una pequeña tiara en su cabeza mientras la acompañaba un señor de edad con la piel rosada pero un poco más oscura

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto Marcy mirando a la extraña niña que también la estaba mirando-

-Son mutaciones estabilizadas de chicle, son amigables, Aunque no son los únicos, Llegaron por el mismo sitio que ustedes hace unos 5 días, los padres de la pequeña están en otra ciudad sub-terranea que también alberga sobrevivientes… Hasta el momento contando con los demás habitantes de la otra ciudad que sobrevivió… Solo somos poco menos de 100 humanos actualmente-Explico Susana con un nudo en la garganta-

-Que mal…-se lamento Simón-

-Bien aquí es…-dijo Susana abriendo la puerta de una casa pequeña amoblada con lo básico que tenía apenas 2 habitaciones, una sala de estar y una cocina al estilo americano- Bien los dejo solos para que se instalen… los veo más tarde-Se despidió Susana y salió por la puerta y se fue otra vez al hospital-

-Menos mal encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos…-Dijo Simón dejando su mochila en el suelo-

-¿Estaremos aquí mucho tiempo?- Pregunto Marcy

-No lo sé… puede que si puede que no…-respondió simón y en ese instante llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién será?-Se pregunto a sí mismo y cuando abrió la puerta se trataba de las 2 personas que habían visto hace unos instantes al otro lado de la calle-

-Hola, me llamo Gumbald y mi pequeña y yo queríamos darles la bienvenida a este lugar-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Simón-

-Hola, me llamo Simón y ella es Marceline… Es muy grata su bienvenida-Dijo Simón estrechándole la mano a Gumbald… mientras ellos hablaban Marcy y la otra pequeña se fueron a la habitación…-

-Hola… me llamo Marceline y tú?- pregunto Marcy sentándose en el piso al igual que la otra pequeña-

-Soy bonnibel-

**Bueenoo… ¿Qué tal les pareció, Dejen sus Quejas o comentarios y Los veo mas tarde con amor loco..**

**Hasta entonces…**

**CABROOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	2. Dos nuevos amigos

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí otra vez con el segundo capítulo de la Historia…**

**Reviews: **

**Smarty: Muchas Gracias Colega, Lo sé… XD**

**Odradem: Pues… La teoría no está DEL TODO Equivocada, Pero… Lo que dices es cierto, Muchas gracias es un honor… Lo de Susana, Habla bien porque aun estaba cuerda…**

**Alecita122: Muchas Gracias, Bienvenida al fic… Espero que la trama sea de tu agrado**

**A partir de aquí, El fic es invención mía, La teoría ya no tiene NADA Que ver**

**¿Continuamos?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

**Dos Nuevos Amigos**

-¿Por qué tienes esa tiara?- Pregunto Marcy agarrando a Hambo-

-Oh… ¿Esta?-Dijo quitándose su tiara- Me la regalo mi Tío/Abuelo cuando veníamos para este lugar-¿Y de donde sacaste ese muñeco?

-¿Este?, Me lo regalo Simón cuando me tope con él hace unos meses, Se llama Hambo-Dijo Marceline mirando a Hambo-

* * *

-Y… ¿Dónde encontraste esa corona?-Dijo Gumbald refiriéndose a la corona de Simón-

-Se la compre a un pescador en el norte de Escandinavia, Y La lleve a casa con mi prometida Betty, Y Me la puse en la cabeza solo para reírnos y jugar… pero empezó a ver visiones, les grite y les grite creyendo que era yo pero era la corona, Y Cuando pude quitármela puede ver a mi prometida mirándome con mucho desdén… solo sé que no eh vuelto a verla desde entonces, no después de eso…-Dijo Simón con un nudo en la garganta

-Ojala la encuentres pronto, y… ¿Eres el padre de la pequeña?-Pregunto Gumbald refiriéndose a Marceline-

-No, no sé bien quiénes son sus padres, su madre murió en plena guerra y su padre no sabe quién es, un día me la encontré llorando en medio de los escombros cuando yo registraba por ahí, desde entonces prometí cuidarla hasta que encontráramos a su verdadero padre, han sido unos meses entretenidos con ella cerca-Dijo Simón Sentándose en un sofá al igual que Gumbald- Pero al igual corro el peligro de lastimarla gravemente si me pongo la corona, hace un tiempo que no me la pongo, pero es solo de protección

-Sabes que estás haciendo un gran sacrificio al encargarte de la pequeña, no parece humana… y tu tampoco que digamos-Dijo Gumbald mirando el color de la piel de Simón

-No sé que sea realmente Marcy, pero mi piel esta azulada es por la corona, mi temperatura interior es de veinticinco grados-Dijo sacando un libro de su mochila-Hace poco encontré este libro, no eh podido leerlo pero encontré esta compuerta que concuerda con las 3 gemas de mi corona-Dijo agarrando el libro y girando la espada que había en la portada accionando una compuerta que mostraba unos orificios en los cuales se ponían objetos, y Gumbald reconoció el orificio del centro-

-Bonnibel, Ven un momento-Le ordeno Gumbald y ella y Marcy salieron de la habitación-

-¿Qué pasa…?-Pregunto bonnibel

-Préstame un momento la joya de tu tiara-Le pidió Gumbald y bonnibel le entrego la joya y este la puso en el orificio del centro, Simón y Gumbald quedaron Sorprendidos al ver que encajaba perfectamente en este-

-¿De dónde sacaste la corona?-Pregunto Simón sacando la joya y entregándosela a bonnibel-

-La encontré fuera de un museo completamente destruido, y a mi sobrina le gusto mucho y se la di, No creí que tenía algo que ver con libro… Tendremos que investigar más al respecto-Dijo Gumbald parándose del sofá- Pero no hoy, ya es tarde y nos vamos a casa, Vamos pequeña…-

-Ok… Adiós Marcy-Se despidió bonnibel dejando a Marcy y Simón en casa-

-Al menos ya tenemos nuevos amigos…-Dijo Simón entrando al cuarto con Marcy-

-Eso significa que estaremos a salvo…***Bostezo* **Tengo sueño Simón-Dijo restregándose los ojos-

-Yo igual…Vamos a dormir…-Dijo apagando las luces y metiéndose en la cama con Marcy-Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Simón-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a este y durmiéndose en su hombro mientras abrazaba a Hambo-

***Simón POV***

Ah sido un día muy largo, primero las alcantarillas, luego los zombis y ahora esto… no sé si tenemos suerte o… solo es una alerta de que algo va a pasar… sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno…-Pensó para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño-

***Fin POV***

***Sueño de Simón***

Se mostraba un enorme banco de niebla pero que se alcanzaban a ver edificios en llamas y autos destrozados, estaba el caminando con Marcy agarrados de la mano y un enorme estruendo seguido de un fuerte rayo cayó enfrente de ellos lanzándolos unos centímetros hacia el suelo y se pudo divisar un portal dimensional y a un hombre con traje negro, una corbata roja y de piel del mismo color que la de Marcy se pudo ver en su interior dando pasos hacia afuera de este y cuando Simón se trato de levantar el misterioso hombre le puso un pie en el pecho obligándolo a dejarse caer en el suelo, Se acerco a Marcy que estaba aterrorizada y la agarro de la cintura para luego llevársela hacia el portal

-¡NUNCA TE LLEVARAS A MARCELINE! , ¡NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ¡-Grito Simón poniéndose la corona en su cabeza, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacer efecto, el misterioso hombre entre los gritos de Marceline y sus intentos por liberarse, le quito la magia a la corona dejándola completamente inutilizada

-¡SIMOOOOOOOOOON!-Grito Marceline para luego pasar por el portal y cerrarse por completo…

-¡NOOOOOO!-Grito Simón corriendo hacia donde antes estaba el portal rompiéndose en llantos y maldiciendo su suerte, pero antes de poder levantarse una voz en su cabeza le dijo-

-Puedes que creas que estas a salvo, pero el padre de la pequeña volverá a buscar lo que es suyo, tienes que impedir que este se la lleve de vuelta a su hogar-Dijo la voz en su cabeza para luego despertar de golpe-

***Fin de sueño de Simón***

Simón despertó súbitamente para darse cuenta que por la hora ya era de día y Marceline ya comenzaba a despertar

-***Bostezo* **Buenos días…-Saludo Marcy aun entre dormida mirando a Simón-

-Buenos días pequeña…-Saludo Simón para luego levantarse de la cama al igual que Marceline-

-Dúchate, Luego iremos a ver a Susana por si tiene algo en especial para nosotros-

-Ok…-

**… Ok, perdón si estuvo MUY Corto el capitulo pero hoy apenas tengo tiempo, este es mi único ratito libre y me dedique al fic, espero que les guste, Comenten y Denle Follow, Luego los compensare con uno de 3000 Palabras… Xd**

**HASTA LUEGO!**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**


	3. El Enchiridion

**El Enchiridion**

Al salir de casa, todos los habitantes con los que se cruzaban los veían extraños, algunos con buenos ojos, pues eran humanos… o eso pensaba acerca de Marceline, Simón al tener la piel azulada parecía algo más aparte de humano, pero no sabían que su cuerpo estaba "Controlado" por una poderosa corona, su origen era desconocido, el Inchiridion decía que pertenecía a un antiguo Rey Escandinavo llamado Gunter.

Luego de caminar por los interiores de la ciudad, llegaron a una plaza grande donde se alzaba una torre gigante y en la punta, una llama encendida, para ambos era una experiencia magnifica. Siguieron caminando mientras miraban la punta de la torre y chocaron con algo.

-¡Ay!-

No, con alguien.

-Oh, Simón, perdona, no te había visto-Se disculpa Gumbald en compañía de Bonnibel, esta saluda de igual forma-

-Gumbald, no, perdona tu…-Ocurre un silencio de un par de segundos y Simón rompe el hielo- Esta ciudad lo tiene todo, ¿No?-

-Era un sitio muy popular, ¿Qué te digo?-Recuerda el extraño libro de Simón que sobre salía un poco de su mochila- Eh visto un parque por aquí cerca, vamos, averigüemos más del extraño libro-Simón asiente y caminan un par de calles hasta llegar a un parque que estaba lleno de mutaciones de cualquier tipo, por ejemplo, elementales: Agua y Fuego, no se llevan muy bien, pero esos no eran motivos de comenzar otro conflicto cuando recién uno había reducido el Planeta Tierra a una roca gigante sin vida alguna.

-Bien, Niñas, diviértanse, Simón y yo nos quedaremos aquí-Dice Gumbald y ambas asienten para luego salir corriendo hacia unos columpios, Simón dejo su mochila y saco el extraño libro que en su portada decía "The Enchiridion", Abrieron la portada y al pasar de la primera página, había una nota escrita a mano que decía:

** "Este libro contiene la historia de una antigua corona y su lucha por apoderarse de ella, se le fue añadido las profecías de Ragnar Lodbrok"** **-Harald Blåtand-**

**"La historia que este libro cuenta es la de un Rey de tierras heladas, profecías de un mundo en guerra, magia y poder-Carlos I el grande-**

"**Este libro contiene información acerca de su creador, información del multiverso y su Gobernante, antiguas leyendas de los demonios provenientes de la Nocheosfera, su gobernante y su progenitora." -Gobernante Cultura Merimdé –**

Las notas en si decían la verdad, pero lo que desconcertó a Simón fue la mención de la cultura Merimdé ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Cultura Merimdé?-Pregunta Gumbald muy confundido-

**-**Este no tiene sentido, esa cultura data de hace más de 7000 años, fueron los primeros en asentarse en los valles del Nilo y sus desembocaduras, El lago Alberto y el Lago Victoria-Sin entender del todo a que se refería, se vio obligado a preguntar-

-¿Y A qué periodo pertenece el libro?-

-Paleolítico egipcio, hace muchísimo tiempo-Pasa página y había una portada en papiro que decía "Gobernantes y Demonios"-Veamos… Rey Gunter-la página estaba rasgada, parecía que alguien lo hubiera hecho para que no se supiera nada al respecto, paso a la otra página, el titulo era **"Hudson Abbader"**

**"Gobernante eterno de la Nocheosfera, es un demonio sumamente poderoso, le gusta atormentar a los humanos con sus sueños y esperanzas, para convertirlos en ilusiones vacías, el mundo está mejor sin él (…) Su edad nadie la sabe. Cuenta con un collar el cual le permite transformarse en un demonio, a sea cual sea su portador.-**Aparece un papel de anexo y Gumbald lo desenrolla-**Su esposa, de nombre-**El nombre estaba tachado en repetidas ocasiones del anexo-**es una humana quien conoció Hudson en una de sus redadas, actualmente cuenta con 8 meses de embarazo, se dice que es niña y su nombre será Mar…-**El resto del nombre estaba tachado, pero se alcanzaba a leer el resto del nombre-**Marceline-**Ambos de miran mutuamente desconcertados, Simón ve una foto del Rey de la Nocheosfera y lo reconoce de inmediato, era el tipo del sueño, la corona le había advertido-

-Imposible…-Dijo Gumbald adivinando los pensamientos de su barbudo amigo-

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor está en lo cierto… sin embargo-Mira a Marceline mientras esta juega con Bonnibel- ¡MARCELINE!, ven un momento-La aludida obedece, se baja del columpio y corre hacia el-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Marceline-

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que tu madre te conto acerca de tu padre?-Pregunta Simón-

-Ya sabes que solo recuerdo a mi madre, Simón-Responde sin interés-

-¿Pero recuerdas algo de tu padre?-Pregunta de golpe Gumbald-

-Uhmm… Mi madre me conto que era un gobernante con mucho poder, pero no recuerdo más-Simón y Gumbald se miran mutuamente a la cara-

-E-está bien cariño, ve con tu amiga-Marceline obedece y se va, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Simón-

-Nunca le digas quien es su padre, por tu seguridad y por la de ella-Dice seriamente Gumbald evitando así que Simón hiciera algo de lo cual se tuviera que arrepentir mas tarde-

-No lo hare, nunca terminaría de creérselo, solo espero que no ocurra una guerra por querer recuperarla-Se le notaba algo confundido-

-¿Cómo el caballo de Troya?-Pregunta amenamente Gumbald tratando de animarlo-

-Sí, algo así-Ambos se ríen por la broma-

-Veamos que más hay por aquí-Siguió pasando páginas y encontró una muy peculiar-¿Astaroth?-Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo-

**"****Dicen ciertos autores de demonología que Astaroth es el "gran duque del Infierno", de la primera jerarquía demoníaca, en la que también pertenece Belcebú y Lucifer. En el Diccionario infernal, Astaroth es dibujado como un hombre desnudo con alas, manos y pies de dragón y un segundo par de alas con plumas bajo el principal, llevando una corona, sosteniendo una serpiente con una mano y cabalgando sobre un lobo o un perro.**

**De acuerdo con Nahum Michaelis es un demonio de primera jerarquía que seduce por medio de la pereza, la vanidad, filosofías racionalistas de ver el mundo y su adversario es San Bartolomé, que puede proteger contra él porque venció las tentaciones de Astaroth. Inspira a los matemáticos, artesanos, pintores y otros artistas liberales, puede volver invisibles a los hombres, puede conducir a los hombres a tesoros escondidos que han sido enterrados por hechizos de magos y contesta a cualquier pregunta que se le formule en forma de letras y números en multitud de lenguas."**

**-**No lo conocía-

-Ni yo tampoco-Siguieron pasando página y se encontraron con otro demonio, se notaba que había sido escrito hacia muy poco- "**El Rey Lich"-**La página estaba ligeramente legible-

**"Se le reconoce por una boca más aplanada y algo roja, una mirada más simple con grandes ojos, sus cuernos apuntando hacia abajo, una corona y ropa diferentes, tiene un tipo de casco del que sobresalen sus cuernos retorcidos, de los cuales uno esta ha roto, unas luces horribles salen de sus ojos, y la piel pálida de un muerto en su cara, de la cual queda solamente un agujero de su nariz. Sus labios están totalmente deshilachados revelando una sonrisa maliciosa y perpetua. Sus huesudos brazos descubren varios tejidos de carne que cuelgan de ellos, y sus manos esqueléticas sacan un fuego de color verde que aparece cuando hace conjuros malévolos. Su objetivo principal es hacer desaparecer todo rastro de vida en la tierra. Nació a partir del odio de la humanidad a finales de la gran guerra"**

**-**Ah de ser escritos nuevos, lo compre hace más de dos años-Responde Simón cambiando de página-

-¿A quién?-

-Bueno…A un…-No termino la oración hasta que escucho por un altavoz que había en el parque como alguien los mencionaba-

-_Simón y Gumbald son requeridos con Susana inmediatamente-_

-¿Para qué nos necesitan?-Gumbald alzo los hombros-Niñas, nos vamos-Ambas llegaron corriendo empujando un par centímetros a los adultos-

***Unos minutos más tarde en alguna habitación del hospital***

Apenas entraron a la habitación donde en se encontraba Susana y el lugar donde estaba el centro de seguridad, se le notaba seria y un poco alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Marceline a Susana apenas entro por la puerta con el resto-

-Hemos detectado aumentos en niveles de radiación en la grieta que nos comunica con el exterior-Dice Susana revisando las cámaras-

-No me digas, ¿Por qué será?-Respondió irónicamente Simón provocando cólera en Susana-

-Me refiero a que hay un aumento anormal de la radiación, también ha habido uno ruido extraño el cual proviene de la misma zona por donde habéis venido Marceline y tu-Señala la cámara y un par de segundos después, aparece un zombi que arranca la cámara casi por completo de su plataforma, pero los cables seguían conectados y se veía como un millar de ellos avanzaban rápidamente hacia la ciudad

-Eso no puede ser bueno…-Dijo Gumbald un poco asustado-

-No lo es-Respondió Susana-

-¿Y Ahora qué?-Pregunto Bonnibel-

-Hay que derrotarlos ¿No?-Elevo la moral de ambos adultos-

-Claro, yo ayudare-Se ofreció Simón provocando un escalofrió en Marceline-

-Esto…Simón…No creo que sea buena idea…-Dijo Marceline y Simón le abrazo y la alzo en sus brazos para que se calmara-

-Tranquila, cariño, juro que no usare la corona-Hace el juramento del dedo meñique-_No a menos que estén a punto de matarnos-_Piensa-

-¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser?... Digo, es una simple corona-Pregunta Susana muy confundida-

-Algún día lo comprenderás-Responde el resto al unísono-

-Solo espero… que no tenga que ser hoy-Dice Simón con un poco de coraje y melancolía al recordar lo sucedido con Betty-

-Tu tran…-Una cámara se activa de repente cuando se detecta movimiento sospechoso- Pero que…-Es una superviviente, ¡la están siguiendo esas cosas verdes!-Contesta Susana muy alterada, acto seguido, presiona un botón y un fuerte sonido comienza a sonar por todo el lugar, rápidamente la muralla se llenó de personas con Balistas, escopetas, Ametralladoras y/o cualquier otra arma de fuego o arma blanca-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-Todos salen corriendo a las afueras del domo donde se situaba la muralla de Bellotopia-

Ya en ella, todos suben a una de las torres esperando a que salieran las horripilantes criaturas, pero no, un par de segundos después se pudo ver como una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, blusa azul, medias hasta las rodillas, una mochila verde y una pistola 9mm consigo, salía corriendo por las alcantarillas, se abrieron las puertas de la ciudad a esperar que entrara, unos segundos más tarde, un sinnúmero de Zombis aparecen de la nada y se comienzan a oír disparos que retumbaban por todo el subterráneo lugar, pese a todo esfuerzo de erradicar los objetivos hostiles, seguían llegando más y más de las alcantarillas, algo había que hacerse con ese nido de caminantes, el lugar se llenó demasiado de esas cosas verdes radioactivas que babeaban un extraño liquido nuclear de color verde muy viscoso… cuando de repente, una inmensa explosión se oye… se hizo el silencio en todo el lugar, de pronto, se ve como una criatura emerge desde las tinieblas, Simón Petricov y Gumbald Bubblegum no podían creérselo, era la misma criatura que mencionaba el Enchiridion, la diferencia era que podían verlo en persona, en su forma física.

Simón agarra la corona y desata la cuerda que la sostenía a su pantalón, pero antes de cometer una locura, siente como una mano le impide moverse, se da cuenta que era Marceline, ¡Es cierto! Había olvidado su promesa… pero la criatura era demasiado poderosa, tenía que hacerlo sin perder el control, por ella…

-Simón… lo prometiste-Dice muy angustiada Marceline-

-Lo sé, cariño, pero esto es diferente, él es muy poderoso y…-Marceline, en contra de cualquier pronóstico de Simón, se niega rotundamente a dejarlo usar la corona-

-¡NO!, ¡JAMAS USARAS ESA CORONA OTRA VEZ!-Grita a todo pulmón Marceline atrayendo la atención de la mayoría...-

-Pero Marceline, es lo único que nos puede salvar-Le replica Gumbald un poco impaciente-

-No, no te dejare…-tantea para robar la corona de las manos de Simón pero no lo consigue-¡SIMÓN!-

-Lo se cariño… te prometo que solo serán unos minutos ¿Esta bien?-Marceline recobra un poco la compostura ante las palabras de su mejor amigo y asiente dándole permiso de usar la legendaria corona del rey Gunter. Se aleja un poco y sitúa la corona encima de su cabeza-Vamos Simón, tienes que controlarte… por ella… Por Betty-Dice para sí y sitúa la corona en su cabeza, en el momento que lo hizo, le creció instantáneamente una barba inmensa de color blanco, un atuendo de color azul, le creció la nariz y su voz cambio a la de un lunático-AHORA SI, ¡SENTIREIS LA IRA DE SIMÓN PETRICOV!-

\- (**Línea sexy que indica fin del capítulo) -**

**Bueno, por fin de vuelta a la historia, y con un capitulo épico, la verdad, a mí me encanto mucho al escribirlo, espero que a ustedes también, la historia no será muy larga, de hecho será corta, pero tratare de darles lo mejor posible.**

**Reviews:**

**Alecita122: y un millón de años más tarde… le sigo a la historia xD**

**Smarty26:2300, no fueron las prometidas, pero algo es algo, muchas gracias colega, de verdad.**

**Pues, muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a Sogetsky Pérez del grupo de Alexander Lucio.**

**Adiós.**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


End file.
